Lumiere vacillante
by Dagron
Summary: C'est décidemment suspect. Pourquoi y a-t-il une lumiére vacillante a la fenetre de la demeure vide des Kudos, le vendredi apres-midi alors qu'Ai rentre du college? Sans Conan a ses cotés, elle decide de mener l'enquete... Fic courte pour publique averti au contenu adulte.


**Avertissement:** _Si vous avez moins de seize ans et que vous lisez ceci de toute facon, je vous envoie Elsa et Merida vous transpercer de sorts et fléches, et Conan et Ai feront en sorte que vous n'aurez nul part ou vous cacher. Cette fic est strictement pour un public adulte et averti. Merci._

* * *

 **Lumiere vacillante.**

C'était décidément suspect. Ai Haibara, portant depuis trois ans maintenant l'uniforme du college Teitan, ralentit son pas. Regardant autour d'elle et ne voyant personne, elle s'eclipse d'un pas rapide vers le mur de la propriété devant laquelle elle marchait. Vérifiant l'heure sur sa montre, elle confirme ce qu'elle pense. Il n'est que cinq heures de l'apres-midi. Leur voisin, qui ne passe plus que ses weekends dans la résidence Kudo, ne rentre de son travail qu'aux environs de sept heures. Elle se souvient l'avoir vu la veille, lors d'un repas partagé chez le Professeur Agasa. Il se plaignait d'avoir trops de travail et pas assez de temps. Impossible qu'il soit rentré de bonne heure...

Alors pourquoi y a-t-il une lumiére d'allumé dans la demeure abandonné? Ne l'avait-elle simplement pas vu ce matin en partant pour l'école? Il est vrai que le soleil hivernal se couche bien tot, mettant plus en avant une telle lumiére que lorsqu'il est brillant dans le ciel... Une lumiére inquiétante, vacillante, qui change de couleur, telle celle d'un écran de télévision... D'un écran de surveillance...

Réflechis, diantre, qui d'autre est-ce que cela pourrait etre? Les Kudos, de retour de voyage d'affaires pour un court répis? Mais il ne sont repartis que la semaine derniére... Ran et Sonoko passés pour aider Subaru a nettoyer un pavillon bien trops grand pour une personne? Non, Conan n'arretais pas de mentionner le fait qu'elle avait un match de Karaté ce soir aprés son boulot. Cela ne pouvait etre elles.

A bout de resources, la fille aux cheveux auburnes sort son portable de sa poche et appelle le jeune binoclard qui occupe maintenant ses pensées. Si jamais une personne se devait d'etre au courant d'une telle bizarrerie... Ce n'est pas la premiere fois qu'elle voit cette lueur d'ecran alors que la maison semble vide. Toujours un vendredi apres-midi...

"Allez Kudo, réponds!" Le combiné continue de sonner dans le vide. Aucune réponse, la voix de la messagerie intervient a la place. Frustrée, elle raccroche. "Comme toujours, monsieur ne réponds pas a son téléphone lorsqu'on a besoin de lui."

Dire qu'il avait eu le loisir de sortir de cours avant elle, n'ayant pris part dans aucun club du vendredi. Elle se demande ce qu'il peut bien etre entrain de faire... Décidée a se passer de lui dans la résolution du mystére lui faisant face, elle lui envoie un court email avant de s'avancer vers le portail. Décidément elle a passé trop de temps auprés de ce féru d'enquetes pervers...

Le portail s'ouvre sans souci tandis qu'elle s'avance discrétement vers le batiment de style occidental. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les diverses fenétres lui faisant face. Elle ne veut pas se faire surprendre. Son coeur bats la chamade tandis qu'elle tente la poignée de la porte. Elle céde sans probleme, ouvrant l'accés a la demeure. Aucun grincement, bien, maintenant il lui faut enlever ses chaussures afin de ne faire aucun son.

En chaussettes elle explore le sombre rez-de-chaussée. Aucun son, aucun mouvement, elle n'est cependant guére rassurée... Voici les escaliers, si elle veut en avoir le coeur net, il va lui falloir monter a l'étage. La porte non verrouillée l'inquiéte...

Les marches grincent un peu. Elle se sert les dents, s'immobilisant en attendant de voir si quelqu'un l'a entendue. Ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour une cachette dans ce court instant d'angoisse. Rien, silence, personne ne vient. Ouf, elle respire un peu mieu, mais ses oreilles ont cependant détecté un son. Une voix? Non, deux... Ils sont trops bas pour qu'elle distingue ce qu'ils se disent...

Sa main s'agrippe d'autant plus a la balustrade, anticipation et crainte ne l'empechant pas cependant d'avancer. Trois marches, plus que deux, une...

La voila a l'étage. Le couloir reste sombre et menacant, comme se doit de l'etre toute demeure vide et abandonnée, mais une ligne de lumiere lui parvient de la porte menant a la chambre suspectée. A pas de velours, elle se rapproche, corps collé au mur. Elle retient son souffle afin de mieux entendre. Serait-ce des... gémissements? Non, comment... ?

Des images bien glauques de criminels lui viennent en tete. Y en aurait-il un derriére la porte, victime a ses pieds? Les filles de la classe parlaient bien d'un sal individu du genre dans la region mais ici?!

"Aah!" Un cri féminin, ainsi qu'un grognement bien masculin l'empechent de réflechir plus. Si personne en danger il y a, il lui faut voir. Discretement, le plus doucement possible, elle tourne la poignée a ses cotés. Priant aux dieux qui l'ont depuis toujours abandonnée, elle entreouvre la porte suffisament pour voir. Une silhouette sombre s'interpose entre elle et l'ecran, l'empechant de voir immédiatement la personne en question. Cela dit, la nature de la video la rassure instantanément. Une video pornographique des plus ordinaires, pareille a ceux que les garcons de la classe se passent en faisant mine de rien. Ceci explique les sons feminins inquiétants... Maintenant quant a l'identité de la personne visionnant ces vidéos en douce...

En le reconnaissant, elle ne fait plus aucun secret de sa présence. Elle ouvre la porte avec un claquement sec, se croise les bras et lui fait part de sa meilleure expression decue.

"Monsieur le pervers, a l'avenir, répondez a votre téléphone si vous voulez éviter des situations compromettantes!"

Un cri aigu, sursaut monumentale et le jeune collégien face a elle a la mentalité supposé d'adulte se retrouve a terre, pantalon et calecons lui liant les pieds, ses mains ne trouvant que trops aisément le temps de lui couvrir ses parties intimes.

"Ha-Haibara!" Visage rouge pivoine, sa position ne laissant que trés peu a l'imagination, la collégienne est trés tentée d'en faire un moment kodak. Cela dit son appareil photo sous forme de téléphone portable reste résolument dans sa poche. Les balbutiements du jeune détective lui extirpant un petit rire, elle se rapproche.

"Ne t'en fais donc pas Kudo, je comprends tout a fait." Et c'etait vrai. Forcés comme ils l'étaient de revivre leur adolescence tant qu'elle ne parvenait pas a finaliser l'antidote au poison qui leur a donné cette seconde enfance, elle aussi avait souffert. Le fait d'etre déja passé par la phase des hormones ne les rendaient guere plus facile a supporter au deuxieme passage. Pire, cela n'en faisait que renforcer les frustrations et exces. S'approchant doucement de l'homme rajeuni qui se repliait sur lui-meme dans un effort vain de disparaitre, la femme au corps d'adolescente lui caresse doucement la joue, le rendant immobile de perplexitude. "Si tu veux on... peut jouer ensemble?"

Cela prend un moment affreusement long au détective de comprendre, mais le sourire qui s'épanouit sur son visage en réponse a sa proposition est suffisant comme réponse. Le gene disparait, les hormones palpitent, emotions tendres et pleines de passions s'emparent d'eux.

"Oui..." Souffle Conan Edogawa, le collégien.

Le fait d'etre déja passé par l'adolescence, les deux trouvent rapidement, a aussi ses avantages.

 **Fin**


End file.
